Generally, a user is used to opening a display device to view and select information that the user prefers when lying or sitting on a pad in daily life, wherein the pad may be a mattress, a seat cushion, a sofa cushion and so on. Taking a mattress for example, the user usually gets used to opening a display device to search a television show, a movie, an electronic book and so on that the user prefers when lying on the mattress. However, low searching efficiency and poor user experience are caused by a large amount of information when the user sits or lies on a pad.